A Witch's Revenge
by Supernerd17
Summary: A sequel to The Beginnings of a Prince set three years after Loraine's death. Thranduil has done his best raising Legolas on his own and is happy to have him around. However what will he do when his beloved son is kidnaped by a someone he once knew will he ba able to do what's necessary to get his son back.
1. Father and Son

Thranduil listened intensely for the slightest bit of sound. He looked in every nook and cranny for his most coveted prey. This turned from a simple game of hide and seek to a game of hunter and prey.

"Adas gonna get you Legolas, you can't hide forever."

It was then that he heard the slightest and smallest giggle.

Legolas put both his tiny hands on his mouth as to try and suppress the giggle.

"Hmmmm I wonder where my son could be?"

Thranduil listened for any further giggling or laughing.

"Hmmm maybe he could be over here!"

Thranduil quickly moved the curtains in his room.

"He's not here."

Legolas was giggling even more now giving away where he was hiding.

"Hmmm well I guess he must be under here!"

He quickly lifted the bed skirt of his bed to reveal a laughing little elfling. He quickly grabbed the giggly elfling only to tickle him relentlessly.

"Ada…. stop it!" Legolas laughed as he gasped for air.

Thranduil only persisted on tickling the elfling in his arms.

Legolas tried to squirm out of the strong arms, but to no avail.

After a few minutes the elf king finally relented leaving the elfling out of breath.

"You know my little green leaf you really are quite stealthy for an elf your age."

"Really Ada! You mean it?"

"Absolutely my pen tithen!"

Thranduil took the elfling in his arms out to the balcony as they took a breather and watch the nature outside. This left Thranduil to think about his son who sat on his arms. He couldn't believe he was already three years old for it only seemed like yesterday he could barely crawl. It was then he heard the grumbling of Legolas's stomach, and he knew what that meant.

"How about we head to the dining hall for lunch my little leaf?"

Legolas nodded his head eagerly as he tried to squirm from his Ada's arms. He wanted to show his ada he was a big elf, and not a mere elfling.

Thranduil knew all this, but knew as soon as they were a quarter of the elf way there he would want to be carried again. So he only held him tightly until he relented from squirming.

"I know you want to show Ada you're a big elf, but you should enjoy being an elfling while you can you won't be one forever after all."

Legolas pouted for a bit, but then being a mere elfling believed his ada and simply snuggled himself closer to his adas chest.

Thranduil smiled, and turned around towards the dining hall blissfully unaware he was being watched.


	2. Plotting Revenge

Somewhere in a secret bunker in Mordor there were two mercenaries playing a game of cards while they waited for their boss. One of them was a muscular red haired man with a cockney accent and an eyepatch over his right eye. The other was a man from a strange land with dark hair and a tattoo depicting a snake wrapped around a dagger on his left arm.

"I call your bluff" the red haired man said.

"Well sorry mate, but all aces for me."

The other mercenary showed a whole hand of aces.

"What you cheated!"

"I didn't mate your just an idiot."

"Well ow bout another round double the reward."

"Alright I'll take you up on that."

"There will be no more rounds for now!"

All the cards in the mercenaries hand flew in the direction of the speaker's voice. There stood a woman draped in a long brown cloak with her hand glowing green as the cards flew neatly into it.

"Blimey! Looks like someone decided to grace us with her presence." replied the dark haired man.

"Roit you sure were on there a long time boss."

"Well Yoric you'll be happy to know your wait was well worth it for I've got our next and final job."

"Wait what do you mean by our final job, what did you see in that mask of yours?"

The woman had a special gold mask made of a special metal that could astral project her soul to anywhere she pleased.

"Believe me what we will do will give us enough money to never work again."

The woman sat down at the table, and removed her hood to reveal an female elf with long flowing brown hair. However she didn't have that similar elven glow to her, but she had the same beauty and immortality.

"Exactly what is this "job" you found?" Yoric asked the elf.

"You know the elf king Thranduil?"

"Yay. I know you have quite a bone to pick with that one, why?"

"You see he owns these jewels of pure starlight that are absolutely priceless. They were at one time meant to be homage for the Dwarves, and I was thinking why don't we just take those little trifles of his hands." the she elf said quite sadisticly.

"Exactly how do you intend to take such jewels "off his hands"?" the dark haired man intervened.

"Well Baron I don't intend to steal them I intend to take them as ransom."

"Ransom for who exactly?"

"You know of the king's son Legolas?"

"Wait! You're saying you want to kidnap not just a child, but a royal elven child!" Yelled the dark haired man.

"You bloody elf witch do you have any idea how impossible that is we might as well slit our throats now!" the red haired chastised.

It was then both men felt their necks tighten and squeeze. They couldn't breath, and started to choke gasping for air.

"You dare defy me when you made a pact to do all I say!"

The elf witch glowed with a green aura as she made the mercenaries float in the air. As they floated their pact symbols on their arms glowed red hot.

"No mistress Radelia!" Both cried at the same time with what little air they had.

Their glow started to fade as they lowered to the ground. After they fell to the ground they finally could breathe, and started coughing from the previous lack of it.

"Good now that that little disagreement is settled, come we have much to prepare."

The she elf walked into her private chamber she signaled the other two men to follow.

Both men followed without question as to avoid the repeating of the previous event.

The elf witches wicked mind turned to her soon to be completed revenge thinking only of how she could destroy Thranduil.


	3. Bedtime Stories and Plots

Meanwhile back in Mirkwood the king was sitting in his comfortable chair in the library enjoying the peace of evening. As he sat there and enjoyed a cup of hot tea he noticed the door crack open a bit as his son slipped through.

"What is it my pen tithen?"

Legolas shyly went up to his ada and asked "will you read me a story before bed?"

"Of course! what is you had in mind?"

No sooner had Thranduil said this Legolas ran off in his little night shirt to go fetch a book. Legolas studied the book shelves until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the seemingly giant book in his arms and ran back to his ada.

"The Tales of Numura Elisis"

Legolas nodded his head as he climbed into Thranduil's lap and got comfortable.

"Alright then, Once in a strange part of the woods….."

About an hour Legolas started to get sleepy signaling it was time for bed. Thranduil sat the book down as he got up with a sleepy Legolas in his arms. He walked to Legolas's room set him on the tiny bed and tucked him in.

"I love you Legolas" Thranduil whispered.

"I love you too ada" Legolas sleepily, but sincerely whispered.

Thranduil kissed him on the forehead, and got up from the bed. He slowly closed the doors as to get one last sight of his son, and then officially closed them. Thranduil felt tired himself, and turned to his bedroom.

He prepared for bed in the usual manner, and once he was finally ready he got under his sheets. He felt the now usual and lonely cold of his bed thinking on how his wife use to be next to him. He had done well over the years raising Legolas alone and running a kingdom, but it always still felt lonely in his big bed without his wife. He then felt too lonely that night, and did something a little selfish.

He quietly snuck off to Legolas's room, and opened the door. He silently got next to the bed and picked up Legolas. Legolas's was a very sound sleeper and didn't notice he was moved, but simply curled up in his Adas arms.

Thranduil carried him off to his room, and set his son next to him in bed. He drew him close and finally felt his warmth and company. Without Legolas Thranduil knew he would lose the rest of the light in his life, and would become an empty dark shell of an elf. He didn't know what he would do without him, little did he know he would figure that out very soon.

Meanwhile back in Mordor, Radelia was drawing a magic circle in her private room as both the mercenaries watched. Once she was finished she headed to a bathing chamber in her room. The room was a large round one covered in big thick roots and one large circular misty pool in the middle surrounded by six root columns. It was lit by moonlight from the large hole in the center over the pool leading to the top of the mountain the bunker was in. Both the men got behind the walls in front of the bathing chamber as to not see what Radelia was doing.

Radelia went into the room and pulled the giant silk curtain that covered the doorway. She removed her cloak and peasant dress, and grabbed a few vials from a cabinet in there. She went into the warm mist pool, and submerged herself in it.

"So mistress exactly what are you doing?" the red haired man asked.

"Performing a ritual necessary to our plan."

"Then what exactly is the plan?"

"The plan is to sneak into the castle in disguise you two as guards me as an elf maid- Essenes of moonstone as to catch the moonlight."

The elf witch rubbed the substance into her skin and it started to slowly make her glow officially starting the ritual.

"Well go on." Baron chimed in.

Radelia rose from the water and continued explaining her plan.

"I will tell the current maid watching the little brat that the king wishes to see her, and that I will take him until she returns- juice of the fruit of the tree of Gondor as to appear pure as the white tree."

She washed the juice into her hair causing it to regain its true and former shine.

"Will you please finish telling us your plan before you go under water."

Radelia came back up and finished the plan.

"Alright alright then we'll take the little brat to a far off area I'll cast a spell to make him sleep, and we'll keep him here until I feel Thranduil's at his weakest and then we'll send a note listening out demand. Now to complete the ritual I pour a mixture of herbs and leaves from Mirkwood so that the spirit of Arda may re-enter my body"

Radelia went one more time into the water, and as soon as she did the water glowed brightly. She then exited the water, and put on the traditional blue elf maids dress.

"Wait why are we keeping him for three we-"

The mercenaries were stunned by what they saw as soon as Radelia came out of the bathing chamber. She was always beautiful, but she was glowing and shining as an elf should now.

"How are you glowing you said that you lost it after you were banished?"

"Do you remember when I went to the great wizard library to see what I could do to become more powerful."

"Yes" both responded simultaneously.

"You see as I was looking I found a book called Dark Spells of Disguise . In it I found a spell that could lift banishment for three days. You see I knew I would need it if I ever needed to return to Mirkwood so I stole the book. I figured it would be useful for future uses."

"You stole a book from the wizards, and got out alive!" Yoric yelled.

"Believe me it was not easy I was almost killed six times, but never mind that it's a story for another. Besides we have other things to prepare if we want to kidnap the king's son, but that can wait till tomorrow morning before we do it so good night."

Radelia waved goodbye as she walked away towards her bedroom. Both men took the hint, and went to their quarters as well having no doubt that tomorrow was going to take all their energy.


	4. Kidnapped!

It was morning in mirkwood and the sun started to rise. Nevertheless the king insisted to sleep not wanting to get up to today's long long meetings. As he proceeded to sleep on a certain someone got up.

"Ada" Legolas whispered.

Thranduil simply groaned and turned to his side.

"Adaaa" Legolas groaned a little louder.

Thranduil still insisted on sleeping making the elfling prince more restless.

"Ada!" Legolas grumbled as he tried to push his ada out of bed with his three year old strength.

Thranduil then turned to the side facing Legolas and grabbed him like a child would a teddy bear. Legolas struggled under the grasp of Thranduil trying to squirm out of it. Legolas eventually gave up and let his father hold onto him.

Thranduil then sat up against the headboard of his bed and sat Legolas on his lap.

"How are we this morning my little green leaf"

It was then a small grumbling was heard.

"Hungry." Legolas said as rubbed his stomach.

"Well then how about we go get ourselves breakfast"

Thranduil got out of bed, and picked up Legolas. After they had breakfast the two walked about the gardens. Legolas chased all the wildlife he saw making Thranduil laugh uncontrollably. Then it came time for Thranduil's meetings which he was not looking forward to at all. He usually didn't mind them that much because he could bring Legolas with him, and be entertained or feel like he was doing something by taking care of him. However today was one of those meetings where they would discuss topics an elfling shouldn't hear. There was also the fact that most elves hated leaving their young for someone else to care for. Thranduil however had no choice, but to leave Legolas in the care of the elf maids.

Thranduil held Legolas hand as he went towards the elf maid Chelia who he was to be left in the care of. Before Thranduil handed over Legolas he kneeled and faced him.

"Alright Legolas I promise I will be done as soon as possible, and then we can spend the rest of the day together"

"Ok Ada"

"Alright now be good for Chelia ok can you promise Ada that"

Thranduil only said this knowing how mischievous Legolas could be having plenty of experience with such mischief.

"I promise Ada I'll be good" Legolas responded as he nodded ecstatically.

"Alright I love you very much and I'll be done as soon as possible"

Legolas then hugged Thranduil with much force.

"I love you too Ada"

Thranduil then hugged Legolas back not really wanting to leave or let go of him. However it became time to leave so Thranduil let Legolas go. Legolas walked over and grabbed Chelia's hand. They started to walk away and as they did Legolas waved goodbye and shouted "goodbye Ada." Thranduil waved back then turned around seriously wishing he didn't have to leave Legolas for a meeting.

Meanwhile back in Mordor Radelia was finishing the last details of her plan.

"Now in order for this to be successful you two need to be in disguise as well."

"Exactly how are we supposed to do that we aren't elves?" Baron asked.

"Don't worry about that, why do you think I have this"

Radelia pulled out the spellbook of dark disguises she stole from the wizards.

"What exactly are you planning on doing" Baron asked

"Well it's rather simple really I'm going to make you look like elves"

"How do you plan on making us elves we don't have any more of the ingredients you had"

"It doesn't take any ingredients you didn't lose anything like I did it's just a simple illusion. Now stand still this is still going to take some thought"

Radelia opened the book, turned to the page she was looking for, and recited the incantation.

Both the mercenaries started to hear echoey whispers of a strange language. They saw Radelia was starting to give of her usual green aura. They then saw their bodies starting to shimmer as their hair grew, ears pointed, bodies gaining a slight shine, all traces of dirt and grime leave, and their faces grew handsomer by the second. Within a matter of minutes they became like the elves of Middle Earth. They looked them selves over baffled by their transformation.

"Now to complete the look you'll pneed proper elvish clothing"

Radelias hands began to glow green as the stalactites above her started to melt to the ground and form armor and other assorted elvish items.

"Why did you make armor" Yoric asked

"Well if you two are going to be guards you need the proper attire. Now put it on and we shall get going."

Both the men put on the elvish clothing and armor pieces then equipped the elvish weapons.

"Now follow me and make sure to not take off the helmets at any point."

They followed the elf witch to the magic circle she drew the other night. Radelia quickly put on the traditional elf maiden head band and then raised her hands above her. She once again began to speak incantations only this time yelling causing the intricate circle to glow blue. Suddenly their surroundings started to swirl and grow brighter. Both the men covered their eyes as it began to become brighter and brighter. Then flash! They opened their eyes to find themselves on top of a cliff overlooking a grand palace within a vast green forest.

"Boys welcome to Mirkwood"

Meanwhile Legolas was in his room playing with his wooden figures. Chelia was off in the corner working on her mending, and keeping her eye on Legolas. As she was in her own head she felt a tap on her knee. She looked from her mending to find Legolas looking rather sad.

"What is it my prince?"

"I miss Ada."

Chelias heart simply broke from the elflings sad eyes. She picked the elfling up by the armpits and sat him on her lap.

"Oh pen tithen I know you miss him terribly, but do you remember what he said?"

"No."

"He said that as soon as he was done you two would spend the rest of the day together. So do you think you can wait till then?"

Legolas slowly nodded, and layed his head down on Chelia. Chelia drew him closer, and lifted his head to her shoulder. She rubbed his small back, and tried her best to comfort him. It was then a bright idea piped into her head.

"How about we go watch the warriors train you always enjoy that?"

Legolas immediately peeked up, and ecstatically nodded his head.

"Alright then let's get going then and afterwards we will go eat some lunch"

Chelia set Legolas on the ground and took his little hand in hers. As they got to the hallway that lead outside another elf maid and two guards came in front of her. She didn't recognize any of them which seemed rather odd to her seeing as she was head of staff.

"Excuse me miss, but king Thranduil wishes to see you for a moment"

"Oh um I can't at the moment I'm taking prince Legolas out to watch the warriors train can he wait till we are done"

"No I'm afraid he says it's quite urgent, I was sent to watch over the prince until you returned"

"Umm ok I be there right away"

Chelia crouched down to Legolas.

"Alright Legolas I'll be back soon and will come with you to watch the warriors, but until then I need you to be good for this elleth until I come back ok"

Legolas nodded and affectionately hugged Chelia which she did in return. She then got up, and started to leave.

"There's no need to worry we'll take good care of him" Radelia said with a rather fake smile.

Chelia walked on, but knew something was off about the elf maid for when she looked into her eyes she saw a cold void. However her king requested her presence so she must obey.

Legolas then took Radelias hand, but didn't feel like it was a very loving grasp. As they continued to walk outside Legolas noticed something odd.

"Umm miss this isn't the way to the training field"

"Oh it is, we are just taking a short cut" she said with an artificial sweetness.

They continued another mile when they suddenly stopped.

Legolas felt there was something rather off about where he was. He noticed how far from the palace and training field they were. Legolas pulled on the skirt of the elf maid signaling he wanted to talk.

"Miss why are we so far from everything?" Legolas asked innocently.

"Well dear we're actually just in the right spot for what I want to do with you"

The irises in Radelias eyes started to swirl with a glowing green around her pupils. This scared Legolas causing him to scream for the one person he knew would always be there.

"Adaaaa-!"

Befor he could finish his cry Radelia shot a small swirling beam which circled Legolas's head. It then shot into his mouth making his eyes flash green.

"Adddaaaa heeellp….." Legolas slurred as he fell asleep.

Baron then caught him after he fell to the ground. He then slung the elfling over his shoulder and looked back to Radelia.

"Well now that that's done I believe we should head back, awww such sweet revenge and it hasn't even truly started hahaha" Radelia laughed evilly.

Radelia drew a magic circle in the air in front of her. She then made it spin causing a swirling portal in front of her.

"Now that I've opened a portal here there's no stopping my havoc, but besides the point we must be off"

Radelia and her goons walked through the portal along with the most precious item of Mirkwood their sole heir and prince.


	5. Anger and Achievement

Meanwhile Thranduil sat bored at his long, monotonous, and rather disturbing meeting. Talk of the ever growing evil in the land, the dragon epidemic, and chances of war did not dig well with Thranduil. Seeing how the peace of Middle Earth stood at the edge of a knife ready to tip at any moment. After a whole nother half hour it was finally over. Thranduil cordially shook all the lord's hand and bid them farewell as they left. When they finally left he felt as if a wild horse just hit him as he plunked down in his chair. That was finally over and now he could get onto the fun part of his day being with his son. As he started to get up suddenly Chelia walked into the room.

"Chelia what are you doing here?"

"I was told I was summoned to speak with yoU my king"

"Wait who told you I summoned you because I never did?"

"Well it was this rather odd elf maid I had never seen before"

"Never seen before, but your head of staff you know everyone." Thranduil started to get nervous.

"Wait! Where's Legolas?"

"I left him with the other elf maid to go observe the warriors training"

Both looked at each other with wide eyes and nervous looks. It was then both practically ran to the training field. They went straight to the royals observing box, but much to their horror no Legolas. They frantically ran back to the palace and looked all around for Legolas.

Thranduil then came to his bedroom and saw a piece of parchment on his bed. He took it off and began to read it.

Dear Thranduil,

I have your child and believe me I won't be returning him. Unless you're willing to make me an hefty offer that or find me and kill me, good luck with that. Prepare to pay for what you did to me for it will come at an awful price.

Your ex-friend,

Radelia

The letter dropped from Thranduil's hands as a mix emotions hit him. First came shock: how could this letter be from her she's dead, I saw her die. Then came guilt: I let her rot in that tower, I didn't even try to save or free her, she was my friend. Then the strongest emotion of all anger: how could she take my son from me, kidnap a small elfling, if she dares hurt him even a little I will kill her, I'm going to hunter her like the witch she is.

Thranduil gathered his soldiers to go search for the young prince. Thranduil only had Legolas on his mind determined to bring his son home.

Legolas started to wake up, and as he rustled he heard the sound of metal clanging. He tried to look around but couldn't see anything for it was completely dark. He started to shake out of fear, and when he tried to walk around he was suddenly pulled back. He felt big metal cuffs on his wrists and long, big, and heavy chains connected to them. I was then a door opened letting in a little bit of light. In the doorway was a woman he didn't recognize at all.

"Well well well it looks like our guest of honor has woken up"

It was then two tall burly men came up behind her.

"Please tell me who are you, where am I, and where's Ada?" the little elfling pleaded.

"Well my boy you see I am Radelia" she grabbed his chin and lifted him up" and you are in a nice little prison cell, and as for your Ada he's back where you live"

"Why am I here?"

Legolas was almost in tears after hearing he was far from his Ada.

"Let's just say you're my means of revenge against your Ada"

"Why do you want revenge on my Ada he never did anything"

Radelia dropped the elfling, and started to turned around.

"Oh my dear little elfling how naïve you are of your father's actions."

"Please let me go I want my ada" Legolas cried as large streams of tears came down his face.

Suddenly he felt a scratch upon his soft cheek causing him to cry more as he covered it with his hand.

"Oh don't be such a wimp, and believe me you won't be going anywhere until my ransom is paid. So for now I would get real comfortable because you're in for a long time."

She and her men walked out, and started to close the door.

"Good bye my prince hahahaha" she laughed evilly.

The door then closed with a loud bang leaving Legolas to sob alone in the dark.

"Aya wasn't that a bit much on the poor kid?" Yoric asked

"Oh the brat could do a with a bit of pain every once in awhile."

"I guess if you say so."

"So what do we do now?" Baron chimed.

"Now we wait till Thranduil's despair is at his peak, and that is when we cash in on the spoils."

"How long do you think that'll be?" Yoric asked

"My guess is in about three weeks he'll be contemplating suicide."

Radelia almost laughed at the very idea of the kings suffering. This meant that all was coming into place, and soon she would be avenged.


	6. Connected Dreams

Thranduil rode frantically through the forest looking for any signs of his son. He was going so fast the soldiers behind him struggled to try, and keep up with him for even a second. The sun was starting to set signaling the search party to come back. However it took practically a whole battalion of soldiers to get Thranduil to return.

Thranduil sat alone, and depressed in the dining hall he felt so empty. There was no sound of elfling laughter or joy, no one for him to talk to, and no one to make him happy. This is how my house ends,my wife dead and son taken, was all that went through his head.

After barely eating any of his food Thranduil went up to his room. He then went out to his balcony, and watched the sunset. He then remembered when his wife told him she was pregnant with Legolas on this balcony. It was one of the happiest days of his life, and now both those sources were gone. Thranduil began to talk to the air.

"I'll find you Legolas Adas coming just hold on"

Thranduil felt tired, and decided to retire early. He got into his bed wishing nothing more than to have his son close to him. He laid there for several hours before he finally fell asleep dreaming of finding Legolas.

As Legolas laid there on the floor of the cold dark cell he started to twist and turn in his sleep. He started to sleep talk quietly calling out.

"Ada Ada help me please where are you Ada"

He continued to get louder and louder until it was practically a full out yell. Outside they could hear everything, Yoric and Baron were trying to play their annual card game, but were unable to due to the elflings screeching. They covered their ears annoyed, and unsure how to make it stop. It was then a raging Radelias slammed the doors open.

"I was trying to use my mask at the moment so why is there that unearthly screaming happening!"

Even though the mask astral projected her soul she could still hear things from her physical body.

"It's the brat he won't stop" Baron yelled over the screeching.

"Well why haven't you stopped it!"

"We don't know how" Yoric yelled

"Uuhhhhggg, I have to do everything myself don't I"

Radelia ran to the large iron door and ripped it open. She stomped over to Legolas, and grabbed him by the front of collar then started intensely shaking him. She shook him till he woke leaving a tear stained and shaking Legolas.

"Why were you screaming!"

"I..I…miss my ada"

Legolas sobbed once again.

"Will you shut up!"

Radelia threw Legolas at the wall knocking him out. She walked over to the limp body, and felt for a heartbeat. There was lucky a pulse, but a large gash in his head. She quickly healed it leaving a large scar and blood in his blond hair. She didn't do this because she felt guilty, but because she couldn't do anything with a dead body.

Both the men looked with wide eyes they knew Radelia could be quite cruel, but never this unfeeling. They knew she was more serious about this job than anything and not because of the money but the revenge.

A few minutes earlier in Mirkwood

Thranduil was sleeping in his bed when he started to twist and turn. He then started to talk in his sleep.

"Where are you ion nin please tell me"

He then started to twist and turn more violently as he began to see images of his son. He saw a sobbing Legolas crying for his ada in a dark and cold room. He then swore he saw an image of Legolas hurt.

"Legolas Legolas Legolas!"

Thranduil then shot up in a cold sweat as he sat up in his bed. He breathed heavily trying to gather his thoughts, and make guesses as to Legolas's location. He thought for almost an entire hour only to draw no conclusions. He then for the first since the death of his wife cried. He sobbed until he fell back asleep feeling like a failure of a father.


	7. A Time for Action

Days passed by and Thranduil only grew more depressed. He barely ever left his room except for the occasional meal which he still ate very little of. He then even kept Legolas's favorite blanket with him hoping it would ease the grief in some way, but to no avail. His duties were taken over by his court of lords feeling to depressed to deal with such matters. The king felt weaker everyday, and if his son never returned to him he would surely fade.

A similar thing seemed to be happening to Legolas for he grew more sad and depressed the longer he was separated from his Ada. He even started to lose the elvish glow like Radelia did when she was banished. Not to mention tortured by his captors including being beaten every time he mentioned or called for his ada, leaving him in a cold dark room alone for several days, and not even feeding him everyday. Everyday Legolas because more desensitized from what was around him. His usual happiness was fading, and being replaced by fear, sadness, and gloom. He eventually stopped speaking altogether, and started to lose even more glow becoming like the light of a dead star slowly showing it no longer existed.

Three weeks later

In this week's that had passed Thranduil was bound to his room never leaving never moving. Thoughts of suicide reached his mind daily figuring how could he live on with no one to share his immortal life with. He was an empty shell of the great king he once was. Who would've thought one missing branch could make a great oak tree timber over.

Radelia could see all of this, reveling in all the pain and suffering of her enemy. It became quite clear it was time to ask for the ransom for her little hostage. She carefully composed a letter of all her demands making it clear where to meet for the exchange and the consequences of failing to meet at said place. She had never been happier before knowing that her life goal coming to an end. She went outside and summoned an owl with her magic. She tied the message to the creature's leg giving it very specific instructions and directions. As the owl flew off she felt happy knowing that everything was coming into place.

Thranduil laid there on his bed it was almost noon, and he still hadn't left his bedroom. It was then an owl came in and dropped a rolled up piece of parchment on his bed. The owl quickly turned, and flew away losing all memory of why he was there. Thranduil slowly went, and picked up the parchment on his bed . It had a place ribbon tied around and was sealed with a rather odd wax symbol. He pulled the ribbon out causing the scroll to roll open.

Dear Thranduil,

It has come to my attention that you wish for your son back. If you ever want to see him alive again meet me and my associates at the waterfall closest to your palace. With you, you will bring the chest of the jewels of pure starlight that was intended for the Dwarves to me. If you refuse to come or bring the ransom expect your son to be at the bottom of the waterfall.

Your ex-friend,

Radelia

Also here's a little free piece of you son.

Thranduil looked at the corner of the parchment to find a strand of fair blond hair. It was then Thranduil came out of his depression to be filled with intense parental anger the worst kind of all. He grasped the strand of hair with much force as he gritted his teeth.

"If she thinks she can touch my child, and get away with it then she's got another thing coming!"

Thranduil ran out of his room surprising everyone at his sudden outburst. He ran over to his armies training ground.

"Durill I need you to organize a small battalion for me tomorrow we claim Legolas back"

Durill simply nodded and started shouting orders. Durill was the head of the guards and someone whom Thranduil knew cared about Legolas seeing as Durill knew and held him since he was an infant.

All were buzzing around preparing to retrieve their prince from evil. The prepped the ransom for Radelia even though they knew it was a ridiculous ransom to be asked for. Their prince however was well worth the it.


	8. Rescue

The next day both sides were getting ready for their exchange each wanting what they prized most.

Radelia was putting on her best clothes knowing it would help them take her more seriously. After she was dressed and ready she opened Legolas's cell door.

The little three year old was leaning on his knees held up by the chains on his wrists.

Radelia then went and zapped the chains of his wrists causing him to fall to the floor. She then called for Yoric and Baron and ordered them to tie Legolas's arms to a beam. There he his head hung down along with the rest of his body. Radelia smiled wickedly knowing she was about to have her revenge completed. She then waved her hand in a circle causing a portal to open. She went through it excited to see Thranduil's shocked face.

Meanwhile back at Mirkwood Thranduil was putting on his armor he usually saved for battle, but unsure of the type of treachery he might face he was prepared.

Thranduil lead the battalion of 20 elven soldiers each armed with their bows and slings of arrows as well as their elvish swords. They marched through the forest Thranduil mounted on his stag. They eventually reached the said waterfall they were supposed to meet at and stood there waiting for the other party to show up. It was then a hooded figure came to the waterfalls edge. The figure removed thier hood to reveal an elleth with long slightly curly brown hair and distinct grey eyes. Thranduil recognized this elleth as Radelia she really hadn't changed in all those years.

"Well hello Thranduil I see you brought your friends to insure our little trade off."

"Where is my son Radelia!"

"Ohh I see we want to get to the point of our little chat well I'd be happy to oblige. Yoric Baron bring the little elf brat out"

Thranduil felt a small tinge of anger at the fact that Radelia had the audacity to call his son a brat.

No sooner had he thought that two men came out with a small elfling hanging off a thick a thick pole.

Thranduil was horrified at what he saw his son hanging practically pale, lifeless, bruised, spotted with blood, and torn up clothes.

"What have you done to my son, you wicked witch!"

Thranduil's blood was practically boiling within his veins.

"I only gave him some well deserved pain and suffering for once in his life. You could call it an eye for an eye, the son shall pay for the sins of his father. I don't really care what you call it, but your wrongs shall be paid for. Now pay up the jewels or you son gets it!"

A wicked idea popped into her head all the sudden.

"How about make my own insurance policy to make sure you don't betray me."

She held out her hand and suddenly a small set of chains with a large weight was floating above it. She then made them wrap around Legolas causing him to sink down more and stretching his arms. The two men then held the elfling directly over the waterfall.

"Now if you or any of your warriors harm me or my associates your son shall drop into the water below. You see these chains are made of pure iron so he will sink, and there will be no chance of saving him."

Thranduil's heart beated faster as his concern for his son turned into an all consuming fear.

"Now before we trade anything over I bet you, and your warriors curious of how I got to this position. Well I will tell you all of the true terrible and the unloyal nature of your king."

All looked towards her curious as to what could have driven this elleth to such measures.

"To start from the beginning your king, the queen, and I were all friends from the time we were elflings. I had always been different from other elves, but Thranduil and Lorraine could care less about such things. It all started when I finally got the courage to tell Lorraine and Thranduil of my abilities. They were both fascinated by them and gladly accepting of them, but I made them promise especially Thranduil not to tell of my abilities. For you see Thranduil's very stern father Oropher didn't like the idea of elves having magic. He tolerated it from elves such as Galadriel and those with rings of power, but in his kingdom no such things were tolerated. You see Thranduil let it slip that I had magic which resulted in me being banished to a tall tower just outside the borders of Mirkwood. However being the kind and forgiving friend I was I forgave him figuring it's not his fault his father doesn't like magic. I lived in there for six hundred years alone and was rarely visited by my so called friends. I still forgave them you see I had no family so having any relationships was a major priority to me no matter who they were. I always forgave them no matter which ended up piling up to a major case of personal anguish. Then came the straw that broke the camel's back. You see the tower I lived in was already shabbily made but over those six hundred it started to become increasingly more unstable. The tower shook and waved making it already more dangerous than it was, and as it shook I saw hope in the distance. There racing towards me was Thranduil and his future wife as well as their personal guards. The tower was on its last leg and they finally rode up to the crumbling tower. I thought I was saved I thought I was going to be ok, but then the tower finally collapsed and I saw everyone who came to rescue me stand there and watch me die didn't even try to rush in and rescue me. I was knocked unconscious and was that way for what I thought was a couple hours. When I finally woke up I found myself in the debris of the once tall tower. I could finally leave, and be with my friends who accepted me. Then as I got to the kingdom of Mirkwood expecting everyone to be in mourning, but what I saw the unforgivable. There Thranduil stood with Lorraine both in the process of marrying one another. You see what made this truly painful was the fact no one cared about me, that no one mourned for me, that it seemed as if I never existed, that not even my best friends seemed to even think of me."

Tears were streaming from Radelias face which has a mixture of anger and absolute despair in it.

"From that day I swore I would get revenge on you Thranduil that I would make you feel all the pain I have."

A great silence grew over the army before Radelia. They all thought of what this elleth had experience how much pain and anger she had within her. It was then Thranduil dismounted his Stag and walked to the edge of the water.

"I'm sorry Radelia I'm sorry we never mourned you or did what a good friend should have done, but please don't take it out on my son he's all I have."

Tears then flowed from the elven king's face revealing Thranduil's weakness before everyone.

"I won't do anything to him if you give over the jewels and then he's free to go." Radelia said quite frustratedly.

"What happened to you to make you so cruel in this way, and to a child nonetheless your own kind have you no kind of motherly instinct!"

"For a matter of fact I hate children I lack any sort of "motherly instinct". I find them annoying and extremely entitled. I don't want one so bad I cursed myself with infertility so I can never have one."

Thranduil's mouth dropped open at her response. How could she hate children something elves treasured above all things. Something that their race didn't have very often, but would kill for.

Radelias frustration grew to an alarming peak over the slowness of this transaction. She thought that Thranduil would be willing to give anything for this child he so loved even his kingdom and crown. Yet if he loved him so much why did he not just give her the jewels already.

It took everything in Thranduil not to immediately give the treasure to Radelia for his far more precious son. But Thranduil knew if he gave these jewels away and Radelia were to trade them for money man would lust over them and hunt the elves for them. This would put his son and kingdom in further danger if being kidnaped and being ransomed for such objects.

"Please Radelia you don't realize the dangers these jewels could cause-"

"That's it I've had it with waiting you will give me those jewels in thirty seconds or my men throw your son straight into the water!"

Radelia snapped and motioned her men to start swinging the little prince as if to throw him in.

"Radelia don't do it my men will kill you if you throw him in!"

"You have fifteen seconds before your child is breathing water!"

"Radelia please I'm begging you don't do this!"

As Thranduil's sadeness increased so did Radelia's rage and frustration. She could not handle all this groveling and stalling she just wanted the jewels. It was then the time was up and Radelia had it.

"That's it time's up! Throw the brat in!"

"No!"

Yoric and Baron released the small elfling into the air sending him plunging into the freezing water. From there everything seemed to go in slow motion. The archers released their arrows and shot both Yoric and Baron in their hearts. Radelia stood there shocked as she saw her two henchmen's dead bodies. The archers then aimed their arrows at Radelia. As she saw the arrows pointed at her she waved her hand to deflect them, but was too late and found herself dead with arrows in many important places except her face the only thing that remained beautiful in all the ugliness of her heart. Legolas then splashed into the water, and started to sink at an alarming rate. Thranduil ripped of his armor and, dove into the freezing water desperately wanting his son safe in his arms.

As Thranduil swam through the water he saw how far he was from his son, but was undeterred by such distance. As he ripped through the strong waters he managed to grab an end of one of the chains on Legolas. Thranduil immediately started to go down faster, but this did not deter his determination to reach his son. He climbed down the chain, and eventually reached the small being at the end of it. He immediately started to untie the ropes around his sons hands, and untangle him from the iron chains. He finally managed to free his son, and then started to rush to the surface. As he reached the top he started to black out making him swim with the rest of the energy within him.

The soldiers watched the waters in front of them with much anticipation hoping and praying to arda they would make it out alive. It was then the king burst from the waters son clutched tightly in his arms, and gasping for air. The soldiers quickly sent out a rope to their king, and pulled him in. They all lifted their king out of the water, and took Legolas to try and get the water out of his lungs. Thranduil came up, and immediately put his head to his son's chest hoping to hear a small faint heart beat. He heard happy to know his son was alive, but started to push on his son's chest to get any water in his lungs out. After he pushed down over ten times Legolas coughed up plenty of water, but immediately became unconscious again. It was then one of the soldiers came over, and draped his cloak over the soaked king.

Thranduil didn't care about himself, and simply to the cloak off to wrapped it tightly around his small son. He then picked up and clutched Legolas with tight and loving arms.

"Come we must hurry to the healers my son is in much need of assistance!" Thranduil yelled as he jumped onto his stag and bolted off.

With that everyone started to chase after the run off king all happy to have their sole heir and prince back.


	9. Recovery

When they arrived back at the palace Thranduil rushed Legolas to the healers for immediate treatment. They told him to wait outside knowing how much the king's presence and concern would distract them from their work.

Many hours had past and the sun had started to set and Thranduil had practically made an indent in the floor from all his pacing. Many had tried to calm the elven king down, but knew when it came to Legolas his worrying never stopped. It was then the healers came out, and told Thranduil it was safe to come and see his son. Thranduil ran in there faster than the wind to his son's bed side. He looked over the tiny body before him examining his body intricately for damage. Much to his horror he found many injuries and wounds all over Legolas's body. He saw all the deep scratches and bruises across his body even on his sweet little face there were claw marks. Worst of all he saw all the gashes on him, and even a rather large and deep one on the top back of his little head. It was then Thranduil started to cry ashamed that that he was unable to protect his son from such harm and

danger. As he put his head down on the bed as to muffle the sounds of his crying Legolas's eyes began to flicker open. He looked around rather confused as to where he was until he saw his ada lying there rather upset.

"Ada?" Legolas asked rather weakly.

Thranduil's head immediately perked up as he heard his son's voice.

"Legolas!"

Thranduil immediately took the rather bandaged elfling into his arms happily squeezing him tightly.

"Ow! Ada that hurts."

Thranduil immediately stopped squeezing Legolas, and gently laid him straight back on the bed.

"Ada wa what happened?"

"Sssh ssshh it's alright you're safe now, how do you feel"

"Not good"

"What's wrong my little leaf"

"It hurts everywhere"

Thranduil had never felt so useless before how could he do nothing to help his sons pain.

"Well then how about you get some rest I'll come back in the morning to check on you"

Legolas nodded and closed his eyes.

Thranduil sat there for a while reluctant to leave his son's side, but knew Legolas needed rest so he left. As he walked away from the door he felt he should go back, but decided he shouldn't disturb his son.


	10. Nightmares and Comfort

Several hours later Legolas began to toss and turn in his bed. He was having a nightmare of his recent experiences. He was in a dark and cold room when suddenly it began to fill with water. He didn't know how to swim so he just sunk when the water exceeded his height. As he drowned in the ever growing water a growing darkness surrounded him, and the only light came from a woman with a glowing green aura. As she came closer to him Legolas recognized her as the witch that kidnaped him. She had a wicked smile, and started to claw at Legolas leaving big ugly scratches all over his body. Legolas finally woke up in a cold sweat and screamed.

"Ada!"

Legolas then covered his mouth as he heard loud large footsteps coming where he was sleeping.

"Legolas what's wrong!" Thranduil cried out frantically.

"Please don't hurt me I promise I'll be quiet I promise."

"Legolas what are you talking about?" Thranduil asked in horror as he looked upon the cowering three year old.

"They they hurt me"

Legolas was sobbing uncontrollably unable to tell what was real and what wasn't.

Thranduil rushed over, and picked up the elfling in his arms. He slowly rocked his son till he calmed down a bit.

"Legolas why did you think I would hurt you?"

"Because because every time that I called for you they would beat me."

Legolas could do nothing but sniffle and hiccup unable to handle all he was feeling.

Meanwhile Thranduil could feel all his anger boil inside of him shocked by what these people had done to such a small child. Then guilt hit him harder than a bucking horse. How could he let them do such things to his child, how could he let his child be so carelessly given away, and why has he not tried harder to find him. All these thoughts swam and grew in his head practically making him shut down, but then he knew he had to be there for Legolas and that shutting down was not an option.

"Legolas you must understand something"

"What Ada?"

"That I could never hurt you like that and that I love you so much. That when you weren't here Ada couldn't even live normally, or really leave my room. You need never fear me in such a way or coware from me ok my little leaf."

"Yeyes Ada"

Legolas cuddled closer into Thranduil happy to be in safe and loving arms. Thranduil in turn grasped his son tighter, and then thought of an absolutely splendid idea.

"The healers may not approve of this, but how about you sleep with me tonight?"

Legolas nodded his head that was tightly tucked into his Adas chest.

Thranduil walked off to his room, Legolas clutched to his chest, and got under his sheets. He softly sung an old elvish lullaby until he could hear his son's soft breathing. Thranduil then laid his head on his pillow, and drew his bandaged son to him. He then closed his eyes knowing his son was close to him, and at last got a good night's sleep.

Many months passed until Legolas was physically and mentally healed, but he eventually went back to his happy fun loving self. However Thranduil became much less trusting to others suspicious that each one was after his son. This however in no way hindered Legolas's adventurous and free spirit. Which would be the cause for much of Thranduil's grief and pain, but for now father and son were reunited which brought both all the happiness in the world.


End file.
